Switched
by violet167
Summary: Dedicated to Tsuray. What if Misaki and Takumi switched bodies for an hour?
1. Chapter 1

_**This three shot is dedicated to Tsuray since she requested it. Sorry your request took so long to be posted. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

-Switched-

* * *

 _Pop!_

Misaki clenched the pen in her hand trying to ignore the annoying sound coming from her boyfriend.

 _Pop!_

She gritted her teeth holding back any words she wanted to yell at him. Misaki shot him a dirty look as a warning to stop.

 _Pop!_

 _Pop!_

 _Pop!_

She officially had enough.

"Usui will you stop popping that damn chewing gum? I'm trying to study," Misaki told the blond hair male who sat on his couch with a bored expression.

 _Pop!_

"Why you little," Misaki stood up to smack some sense into Takumi. "I said I was trying to study and ye-"

Takumi caught her hands and stared into her eyes with a playful smirk on his face.

"You know Misaki, when I think of my girlfriend spending the night at my place I think of her focusing her attention on me," He said forcing her unto his lap. "Not studying."

"Let me go and you don't have a pile of exams coming up. Put yourself in my shoes."

"Hmm…." Takumi kind of liked the sound of that. "Having the opportunity to be Misa. I'd like that. I would get to know more about you. All of your secrets."

"Very funny. You wouldn't last an hour with all the work I have to do. Now let me go," Misaki said forcing his arms open but he was much stronger than her.

Takumi chuckled. "Fine. I wish I could be Misaki for one hour."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that. On the bright side you would actually see how mu-ah!" She screamed when the lights went out. She looked around the room for any source of light.

"Must be a power out,"Takumi stated. He suddenly felt weird afterwards and the light came back on.

"Well it's a good thin-What the hell is happening?" Misaki exclaimed when she saw her body infront of her. What the hell? Her body turned to look at her and then it's eyes widened.

"M-Misaki?" Her body stuttered confused. It sounded like Takumi.

"Takumi? Why are you in my body and where," Misaki realised something and looked down at her body and saw Takumi's body. "What the hell is happening?!"

"So that's how it works? I wish Misaki and I were married," Takumi said waiting for it to happen.

"That's not funny Takumi! Why the hell did we switch bodies?!"

* * *

 _ **Sorry this chapter is so short but it's just an introduction. It can continue as a three shot or random things here and there. I still have some more requests on my profile and my stories to update but this is the only thing I'll post this weekend because I have a toothache (Wisdom teeth) that is really hurting. Please tell me your thoughts (Tsuray especially.) Bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! This has one more part to posted maybe next week. Faking it will be updating next. Hopefully I'll update more than 2 things tonight. No promises though :)**

* * *

 **-Switched-**

* * *

"I don't know why Misaki but the universe seems to be working in my favor tonight though," Takumi said grinning.

Misaki found it extremely strange seeing her face do that mischievous grin Takumi always did when he was up to something. It was all too weird. Misaki shook her body at the feeling then slapped Takumi's face trying to wake up.

"Ow!" Takumi yelled once she did that. It took him by surprise. "Not so hard Misaki. I seem to feel whatever you do to my body."

"Really? Then I should hit you some more- What are you doing?" She suddenly questioned seeing him looking down at her body with a finger poking out in the air.

"Hmm….Then that means if I touch your body anywhere then you'll feel it," Takumi said deviously. "An eye for an eye. I'm really enjoying this."

"You baka!" Misaki screamed.

"You touched me first Misaki though I don't mind. Look at much as you want and if your curiou-"

Misaki bolted up quick enough to place her hand over his mouth or well her mouth.

"Not another word."

Takumi nodded but still continued to speak. "So this is how I look through Misa's eyes. Beautiful. I can see why you fell in love with me and you can see apart of why I fell in love you."

Takumi like usual pulled Misaki unto him without realising quick enough his big body would be too much for her small frame. "Oops! Sorry. It was instinct to pull you near. Don't want to hurt your delicate legs."

"Stop touching my leg you pervert!"

"Sorry. It was an accident."

Misaki sat back sighing. "When will this end?"

She didn't want to be inside Takumi's body any longer. It felt extremely awkward as time went by.

"How long are we going to sit like this Misaki?" Takumi questioned.

"Until we change back or I wake up from this nightmare."

15 minutes later…

"I'm getting sleepy Misaki," Takumi said fake yawning.

"Then shut your eyes," Misaki replied.

"This is your body so if I am tired then that means your tired right? You won't have the energy to go to work or study-"

On that note Misaki said, "Let's go to bed."

Takumi smirked. "Okay then how are we going to change? We can't sleep in these clothes or we'll be uncomfortable."

"W-What?" Misaki stuttered. She looked at both their attire. "Oh no."

"Oh yes," Takumi smiled.


End file.
